Maldito Karma
by Dago.weasley.CAM
Summary: Volver de nuevo, volver por venganza, volver por aquel que me mato, volver para conseguir lo que siempre he querido. Eso era mi propósito al principio pero te conocí. Me enamore de ti, la hija de mi enemigo el que me mato. El niño que sobrevivió Fui Voldemort, el mago mas temible. pero ahora solo quiero ser Tom. . .TU Tom. Te amo Lily Luna


Maldito Karma

_**Principio**_

El día de mi muerte fue algo que a muchos les agrado, ya que para ellos fue un momento de victoria, de triunfo por acabar conmigo. Pero para mi fue una derrota totalHasta las personas que decían que siempre serian fieles y que me siguieran hasta la muerte, pero también aquellas personas se alegraron por mi muerte, yo nunca les creí pero sabia que si se los ordenaba lo hacían por el temor que me tenían.

Desde pequeño fui diferente a los demás, era violento y muy extraño. No me sentía orgulloso por lo que era hasta que un dia llego una persona donde me encontraba diciéndome que todo lo que conocía cambiaria si solo iba con el y también me confeso un gran secreto, un secreto que me agrado y por fin pude sentirme en mi vida nunca tuve amigos ni familiares, no tenia amor para resumir. Nunca conocí a mis padres, mi madre murió a darme a luz. . .y bueno a mi padre a el mucho menos lo conocí, ni el a mi. Aquel hombre abandono a mi madre por el mismo secreto que me fue rebelado, él hombre huyo al enterarse que su mujer era una bruja sin importarle que yo estuviera en camino.

Aquel momento firmo mi destino, si tal vez se hubiera quedado yo no hubiera sido una persona tan. . .la palabra correcto "mala"

Creo que ya saben quien soy. . .si no lo saben que estu. . . lentos son. . .y espero que no sean asquerosos muggle porque sino. . .

-Tom - me regaño aquel hombre llamado Dago - cuantas veces te he dicho que no amenaces a las personas

-No se perdí la cuenta en las trecientas - me burle de aquel hombre, me agradaba hacerlo era divertido ver como se enfurecía y formaba aquella cara tan graciosa

-Si sigues así nunca podrás reencarnar en un humano - dijo Dago

Dago siempre me decía aquellas palabras cada vez que decía o hacia algo "indebido", creo que quieren saber como conocí a Dago, bueno cuando morí desperté en lugar blanco, totalmente blanco, me encontraba solo hasta que escuche una voz, la voz de Dago.

Me comenzó a contar porque hacia en este lugar y que tenia que hacer, no le tome mucha importancia, hasta que menciono que podía revivir.

También que el seria responsable de mi, que tenia que enseñarme en ser una "buena persona" o seria feliz y otras tonterías mas

-Tom - me dijo Dago - te tienes que ir

-No habíamos quedado que me dirías Voldemort - dijo algo enojado

-Si como tu me dijiste que intentarías conseguir buen karma - contraataco

-Otra vez con eso - lo mire con algo de odio

-Si

-Esta bien ahora ¿Qué voy hacer? - dijo con un tono aburrido

Dago hizo aparecer un pequeño libro donde venían todos tipos de animales, mágicos y no mágicos. Solo no espero convertirme otra vez en un animal muggle.

Aquella vez tuve que ser un maldito pescado de un niño muggle que siempre me pegaba en mi pecera ya harto de aquel muggle, me vengue. Un día el pequeño muggle metió su dedo y con todas mis fuerzas lo mordí por suerte era un pescado que tenia dientes. . .el pobre niño quedo con muchas mordidas en sus dedos. . .pero pague muy caro ya que me dejo morir, eso hizo que perdiera un poco de karma que tenia acumulado. . .aunque no tenia nada de buen karma.

-Bueno serás otra vez un pescado - me dijo Dago - pero esta vez no intentes quitarle el dedo a la persona que será tu dueño

-De acuerdo - dije sin mucha importancia

Dago levanto su mano y me apunto, de pronto ya no me encontraba con Dago, estaba rodeado de agua. Abrí los ojos, a lado estaba una pescado hembra al parecer era mi madre. Ella solo nos miro y se fue.

Comencé a nadar hasta que de pronto sentí que alguien me sostenía y me quería meter un recipiente.

El muggle me llevo hasta una tienda donde vendían animales.

No dure mucho tiempo en la tienda, volví a morder el dedo una persona y me lanzo al escusado, no fue doloroso como la primera vez.

-Por Dios - dijo Dago al verme - ni duraste una hora, Tom

-No me llamo Tom, me llamo Lord Voldemort, el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y. . .

-Y unos de los magos mas poderosos y temidos del mundo mágico - me interrumpió - Pensé si te acercaras a los muggle serias un poco mas amable

-Yo no puedo convivir con unos asquerosos muggles - mire con asco a Dago, que suspiraba para no matarme aunque no podía

-De acuerdo vivirás en el mundo mágico - volvió a aparecer el libro - serás un raton

-¡¿Qué?! - casi grite

-Pero antes - se acerco a mi y saco algo de mi pecho, era una luz negra. En ese momento sentí que un gran peso se fue - esto es todo tu odio, rencor, envidia y celos

Levante una ceja y luego aparecí. . .


End file.
